The Power and Weakness of Brothers
by Pipzrulestheworld
Summary: Twin brothers are murdered on the same night at different ends of the city,Mac and the team are at a loss. When the BAU are called in science and profile must work together, and the teams must work as one to find a sadistic killer and protect their own!
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Brothers **

"WHO's THERE!". The young man backed against the wall terrified. He could hear the scraping of heavy shoes echoing around the walls. He didn't know how many of them there were. He couldn't see a hand in front of his face through the darkness.

"THE POLICE ARE ON THEIR WAY" he yelled in to the obscurity. But that was a lie. He couldn't call the police, it was too late for that. All he could do was count the seconds before they found him, for he knew they would find him.

He silently shuffled along the cold wall, trying to make as little noise as possible. He forced his mind to stay in the here and now, and not dwell on the things that were coming.

Then his phone betrayed him. Ringing through the darkness like a fog horn. A beacon to his tormenters. His hand furiously rooted around his pocket. Grasping his iphone he moved to through it across the room, but he resisted as the phone went silent. Checking the screen he saw his twins name. _**Thank God Kasey**_. Opening the text his heart stopped with fear. His brother, his best friend, lay dead in a pool of crimson blood, his head blown open, his eyes grey and lifeless. The cell phone slipped through his hands and broke on the floor, but he didn't care. His brother was gone, and so was his fight. Sliding down the wall, he waited for the inevitable.

Cut after cut.

Blade after blade.

Screaming, harrowing pain.

Blood streaming across the floor.

And as the last, life ending blade came down on his bloody neck, Ken McMurphy thanked God for the end of his long torment...

... But the torment was not over for all...

**Our brothers and sisters are there with us from the dawn of our personal stories to the inevitable dusk.  
- Susan Scarf Merrell**

**Review please so I know to carry on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**After the encouragement of ****ifUseekSam **** I decided to dedicate a boring Monday afternoon to some good old fashion FanFix writing. **

**Please know however, I am a obsessive Criminal Minds fan, but I'm not amazing on CSI:NY, just rather good. So If I mess it up, I'm sorry. **

**Enjoy and I most surely don't own Criminal Minds or CSI:NY. And hell ya JJ is in this story. **

The warehouse was cold and Detective Don Flak shivered as he stared down at the body. He'd been doing this job a long time and didn't really shock easily. This crime scene however was different. Everyone felt slightly tense. Footsteps were delicate with the amount of blood covering the concrete floor. The corpse so pale it looked like there was not a hint of blood still in it. When Don had first entered the warehouse he wasn't even sure of it was a man or woman. The disfigured, mess of crimson and bones was no longer human looking. Tearing his eyes away, he turned to the people now ducking under the yellow tape.

"Wow what's gone on in here?", Danny said lifting his leg over the blood.

"Caucasian male with a bomb inside of him".

"A bomb?", Stella asked through she had heard him perfectly.

"Bomb disposable say it's safe. Small charge in his lower abdomen, blew apart most of the body".

"ID?"

"Face is too disfigured for a positive ID. And no wallet on the body. Have uniforms checking the area though".

"Thanks Don", Stella said extracting her camera from her bag. Focusing in on the exploded chest her camera flashed...

**It was easy to hide in plain sight. He never understood people who used elaborate disguises and costumes. He'd learnt long ago that in New York you got away with anything if you didn't appear on the radar. So he stood. Silent. Watching. Waiting. All the poor little police and CSI who had no real idea what was going on. No one knew what he had done. What he was capable of. **

... Danny and Don looked at each other then back at the drivers licence.

"This can't be right", Danny said.

"Found something?", Stella said walking up behind him.

"Can't be sure, until we've run dental but we found this wallet. Vic's name is Kenton McMurphy", Don answered.

"Thee Kenton McMurphy".

"The Millionaire Playboy himself".

"Wow. Who'd want to blow up a McMurphy?"

... BANG! BANG! BANG!

"KENTON OPEN THE DOOR NOW!".

Mac Taylor could hear the shouts from the elevator. He turned to look at his colleague and she raised her eyebrow. He readjusted his bag in his hand and checked the numbers above the door. 34. 35. 36. 37. Floor 38...

"I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN YOU OPEN THIS DOOR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The elevator door opened and Mac walked out, closely followed by Lindsey. They were instantly stooped by a screaming woman. A smartly dressed woman banged her arms vigorously against a front door, her red coat and bag lay discarded on the floor.

Lindsey stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me".

The woman's blonde hair almost hit Lindsey in the face as she quickly turned around. "What?" Her rudeness took them aback for a second.

"Can we help you?"

"Unless you have a crow-bar in that bag of yours I don't think so". And with a cold look at them both, she turned around and continued to bang on the door.

"Detective Mac Taylor, Lindsey Monroe, we're from the crime lab", Mac said stepping forward.

"Crime lab?"

"We're here to see Kenton McMurphy's apartment"

" Why?"

"And you are?"

"Nikki Riley. Kenton McMurphy is my seemly deaf ex-husband". And she moved to again continue banging.

"I'm very sorry Ms Riley but he was murdered last night?".

"What! Why? That can't be", the woman said with a slightly hysterical laugh.

"I'm sorry Ms Riley". Nikki laughed again. _**This can't be true. I'd know if he was dead. No.**_ She staggered back a little and hit the opposite wall.

Lindsey moved to help the woman who was no hyperventilating. Mac extracted the keys from his bag and opened the door.

Before he even registered what he was seeing the woman behind him let out a un-human scream. He heard her fall to the floor as he moved further in to the apartment to get a better look. Laying on the pool table was a body, his open skull facing the door.

Mac moved round so he could get a clear view of the man's face, and it took him just a second to realise who it was. "You know who this is?", Mac said as Lindsey joined him.

"Of course. That's Kelsey McMurphy. The Vic's twin"...

...Hotch looked up from the board. The bodies of the 7 men pined to the board still etched in to his brain. Their heads smashed open with a hammer, the murder weapon neatly placed in their hand. Their lifeless eyes open in death, for the UnSub to stare in to them. Getting his last psychotic fix as he watched the life leave them.

As the profiler finally turned around, Rossi had entered the room with a disgruntled air.

"Aaron, they've found a other body"

"What", Detective Lake said tossing his coffee cup down on the table. "We had another two days".

Hotch looked at Detective Jackson Lake. The detective was a incredibly proud man and had resented ever having to call them in. On the case since the first murder a year ago, it now consumed his life.

"He's escalating the timeline", Prentiss announced entering the room.

"He's devolving", Morgan said appearing behind Prentiss.

After taking a breath Hotch gave his orders, "Okay Morgan, you Prentiss and Reid go check out the crime scene".

With a nod the two profilers left the room, leaving the station quickly. Morgan grabbing the youngest profiler by the shoulder as they past the door.

" JJ inform the family. We know how this UnSUb works, if he's killed again the next victim will be a family member", Hotch said turning back to the board.

"I don't understand why he'd doing this", Lake said sitting down. His massive 6ft 11 shrinking. His bear like hands inclosing his face, then running through his army haircut.

"You can't blame yourself", JJ said reassuringly.

"You think. I'm the one who promised Dorian Caulfield's father I would catch his killer", and pushing his chair back rather violently he left the room...

...Morgan flashed his badge at the uniform guarding the entrance to the apartment, and the profilers ducked under the yellow tape. They saw the body straight away, it was hard to miss it.

"Well this is defiantly our UnSub", Prentiss said viewing the scene. "Body on the table. Eyes open".

"Bet the murder weapon was on the body as well", Morgan said looking at the pictures on the wall. Suddenly it dawned on him that he knew the face in the pictures. "I'm sure I recognise this guy".

"You probably do", came a voice behind him. The BAU member's turned around to see a woman holding a camera.

"It's Kelsey McMurphy. Him, his Brother and Father own almost every high end hotel, club and restaurant in New York", Lindsey said. Morgan took in Lindsey's appearance and smiled...

..._**This is so wrong. The BAU are suppose to be appreciating my work not these idiots. These CSI won't admire my work. They won't understand the beauty. They'll call me mad. They'll consider me a villain. But I'm not. I'm a artist. Wait! Thank God. The FBI. Who is it? Derek and Emily that's good. Oh and Spencer. My Spencer. Beautiful, magnificent Spencer. He understands me. **_

The Black car sat silently watching the comings and goings of the apartment building. Police and CSI walking in and out. The man sitting inside, smiled as he saw the black SUV pull up. As he saw the profilers exit their car, he turned on the ignition. His work here was done...

**Review away **


End file.
